Der Harry Potter Karaoke Abend
by Beruthiel
Summary: Die Harry Potter All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend
1. Fred & George

Der Harry Potter Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Rowling. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Harry Potter All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe grad ein paar nette Englische Karaoke FanFics gelesen und dachte mir das ich das auch mal versuchen könnte. Zumal das ja nicht wirklich schwer ist da man (bzw. ich) nur irgendwelche Songtexte nehme, fünf Minuten überlege und sie dann irgendeinem Harry Potter Charakter aufdrücke.  
  
Das ganze mache ich übrigens auch gerade mit den „Herr der Ringe" Charakteren.  
  
Sollte ich etwas aus anderen Song – FanFics (aus Versehen) stellen, das heißt das gleiche Lied verwenden, tut es mir leid! Es ist keine Absicht! Und außerdem: euch gehören die Lieder auch nicht! *ätsch! Zunge rausstreck*  
  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!  
  
  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folge 1: Fred und George  
  
Alle Lehrer, Schüler und Geister haben sich in der großen Halle versammelt.  
  
Dumbledore: „Heute ist endlich der große Karaoke Abend auf der ihr euch sicher schon alle gefreut habt. Ich hoffe dass keiner der vorsingen will vergessen hat sich bei mir anzumelden."  
  
Neville (schlägt sich vor die Stirn): „Ich wusste doch da war was!"  
  
Dumbledore: „Hier nun ohne große Vorreden die ersten Sänger des Abends. Ich denke die beiden sind in der ganzen Schule sehr berühmt oder vielleicht eher berüchtigt: die Weasley Zwillinge Fred und George!"  
  
Die Gryffindors beginnen wild zu klatschen.  
  
Fred und George gehen zur Bühne.  
  
George: „Wir singen von Fanta 4 mfg."  
  
Fred: „Für alle die das jetzt nicht verstanden haben: „Mit freundlichen grüßen" von den Fantastischen Vier."  
  
Fred und George:  
  
/ Hmm, da sich der Vorhang der Nacht von der Bühne hebt,  
  
kann das Spiel beginnen, das uns von Drama, ... und ... berichtet.  
  
ARD, ZDF, C&A, BRD, DDR und USA  
  
BSD, HIV und DRK, GbR, GmbH, ihr könnt mich mal  
  
THX, VHS und FSK, RAF, LSD und FKK  
  
DVU, AKW und KKK, RHP, USW, LmaA  
  
PLZ, UPS und DPD, BMX, BPM und XTC  
  
EMI, CBS und BMG, ADAC, DLRG, ohjemine  
  
EKZ, RTL und DFB, ABS, TÜV und BMW  
  
KMH, ICE und Eschede, PVC, FCKW, is nich' OK.  
  
mfg, mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen,  
  
denn wir stehen drauf.  
  
Wir gehen drauf für ein Leben  
  
voll Schall und Rauch,  
  
bevor wir fallen, fallen wir lieber auf.  
  
HNO, EKG und AOK, LBS, WKD und IHK  
  
UKW, NDW und Hubert K, BTM, BKA, hahahaha  
  
LTU, TNT und IRA, NTV, THW und DPA  
  
H&M, BSB und FDH, SOS, 110, tatütata  
  
SED, FDJ und KDW, FAZ, BWL und FDP  
  
EDV, IBM und WWW, HSV, VFB, ole ole  
  
ABC, DAF und OMD, TM3, A&O und AEG  
  
TUI, UVA und UVB, THC in OCB is was ich dreh  
  
Einige der Schüler fangen an den Refrain mitzusingen.  
  
mfg, mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen,  
  
denn wir stehen drauf.  
  
Wir gehen drauf für ein Leben  
  
voll Schall und Rauch,  
  
bevor wir fallen, fallen wir lieber auf.  
  
Jetzt brüllen äh singen fast alle Schüler mit.  
  
mfg, mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
die Welt liegt uns zu Füßen,  
  
denn wir stehen drauf.  
  
Wir gehen drauf für ein Leben  
  
voll Schall und Rauch,  
  
bevor wir fallen, fallen wir lieber auf./  
  
Dumbledore: „Das war nicht schlecht, Jungs! Allerdings bezweifele ich das ihr wiest was alle Abkürzungen bedeuten."  
  
Alle brechen in Gelächter aus.  
  
Fred: „DgiaaS!"  
  
Dumbledore: „Bitte?"  
  
Fred: „Das glaube ich allerdings auch Sir."  
  
Nun lacht sogar McGonagall.  
  
Dumbledore (lacht): „Der war gut, George."  
  
Fred: „Fred!"  
  
Dumbledore: „Wie auch immer! Der nächste Sänger ist Harry Potter!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ich wollte unbedingt dass Fred (denn mag ich übrigens lieber als George) und George als erste singen. „Mit freundlichen Grüßen" war das einzige passende Lied das mir eingefallen ist. Nun, eigentlich nicht das einzige. Zuerst dachte ich an „Geschwisterliebe" von den Ärzten. *grinst böse* Aber das wäre wohl doch zu heftig gewesen. Das ist ja erst ab 18. Zumindest glaube ich das. So war es jedenfalls als ich es vor ein paar Jahren zum ersten Mal hörte. Mit 12!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Formularbeginn  
  
Formularende 


	2. Harry

Der Harry Potter Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Rowling. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Harry Potter All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich habe grad ein paar nette Englische Karaoke FanFics gelesen und dachte mir das ich das auch mal versuchen könnte. Zumal das ja nicht wirklich schwer ist da man (bzw. ich) nur irgendwelche Songtexte nehme, fünf Minuten überlege und sie dann irgendeinem Harry Potter Charakter aufdrücke.  
  
Das ganze mache ich übrigens auch gerade mit den „Herr der Ringe" Charakteren.  
  
Sollte ich etwas aus anderen Song – FanFics (aus Versehen) stellen, das heißt das gleiche Lied verwenden, tut es mir leid! Es ist keine Absicht! Und außerdem: euch gehören die Lieder auch nicht! *ätsch! Zunge rausstreck*  
  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!  
  
  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Folge 2: Harry  
  
Dumbledore: „Der nächste Sänger ist Harry Potter!"  
  
Hermine und Ron schauen Harry verblüfft an (unisono): „Du Harry?!"  
  
Harry: „Warum denn nicht?!"  
  
Er nimmt seinen Feuerblitz, der neben ihm am Boden liegt und geht zur Bühne, auf der auf einmal echte Wolken aufgetaucht sind.  
  
Dumbledore: "Harry wird "I Believe I Can Fly von R. Kelly" singen. Er möchte es seinem" runzelt die Stirn und schaut die Liste in seiner Hand ungläubig an „seinem äh *Besen* widmen."  
  
Die Slytherins brüllen vor lachen  
  
Draco: „He, Potter, wie lange geht ihr schon: du und dein Besen?"  
  
Harry: „Ich will das Lied nicht meinem Besen widmen! So fühle ich mich nur jedes Mal wenn ich fliege!" Er will zu singen beginnen, merkt dass er anstelle des Mikros noch den Besen in der Hand hält und wirft ihn zur Seite. Dann schnappt er sich das echte Mikro.  
  
/I used to think that I could not go on,  
  
an life was nothing but an awful song.  
  
But now I know the meaning of true love,  
  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arm.  
  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it.  
  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky.  
  
I think about it ev'ry night and day,  
  
spread my wings an fly away.  
  
I believe I can soar,  
  
I see me running through that open door.  
  
I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly.  
  
See, I was on the verge if breakung down.  
  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud.  
  
There are miracles in life I must achieve,  
  
but first I know it starts inside of me.  
  
Harry steigt auf den Feuerblitz und beginnt auf der Bühne herumzufliegen. Er singt aber weiter. Die Gryffindors beginnen zu pfeifen und mitzusingen.  
  
If I can see it, then I can be it,  
  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it.  
  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky.  
  
I think about it ev'ry night and day,  
  
spread my wings an fly away.  
  
I believe I can soar,  
  
I see me running through that open door.  
  
I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly.  
  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it.  
  
I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky.  
  
I think about it ev'ry night and day,  
  
spread my wings an fly away.  
  
I believe I can soar,  
  
I see me running through that open door.  
  
I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly,I believe I can fly.  
  
  
  
I can fly./  
  
Harry schlägt einen Salto in der Luft und fliegt zu seinem Platz zurück. Dort wird er jubelnd empfangen.  
  
Dumledore: „Sie *können* fliegen! So, als nächstes werden wir Hagrid mit einem nicht ganz ernstzunehmenden Lied hören."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Das war ja klar dass Harry dieses Lied singt. Was soll er auch sonst singen: Rock DJ?  
  
He, Moment mal, da kommt mir eine Idee *lacht dreckig* hähähähä!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Formularbeginn  
  
Formularende 


	3. Hagrid

Der Harry Potter Karaoke Abend  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören Rowling. Die Lieder den jeweiligen Sänger/innen und Interpreten/innen.  
  
Summary: Die Harry Potter All Stars machen einen Karaoke Abend.  
  
Anmerkung: Ich nehm einfach Lieder die mir gefallen bzw zu den Charakteren passen.  
  
Das ganze mache ich übrigens auch gerade mit den „Herr der Ringe" Charakteren.  
  
Sollte ich etwas aus anderen Song – FanFics (aus Versehen) stellen, das heißt das gleiche Lied verwenden, tut es mir leid! Es ist keine Absicht! Und außerdem: euch gehören die Lieder auch nicht! *ätsch! Zunge rausstreck*  
  
Ich bin zurzeit im ABI Stress und habe weder viel Zeit, Lust noch Ideen hier an der Story Weiterzuschreiben. Darum wird es bis zum nächsten Kapitel etwas länger dauern.  
  
Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß!  
  
„blah" = sprechen  
  
/ blah / = singen  
  
//blah// = denken  
  
(blah) = handeln  
  
Bitte lesen und reviewen!  
  
Denn: Applaus ist des Sängers Brot! Kritik ist des Schreibers Brot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Folge 3: Hagrid  
  
Dumbledore: „Hagrid wir ein eher lustiges Lied singen. Das er aber wohl nicht ernst meint?"  
  
Hagrid (betritt sie Bühne): „Nein, auf keinen Fall! Aber ein Onkel von mir…"  
  
Dumbledore: „Danke, Hagrid das reicht!"  
  
Auf der Bühne beginnen in Windeseile Bäume zu wachsen. Außerdem betritt ein Mounties - Chor die Bühne. [Was wird Hagrid wohl singen? Ein Tipp: es ist nicht der Ententanz!]  
  
Hagrid: „Ich singe den „Lumberjack Song" von Monty Python.  
  
/I never wanted to do this job in the first place!  
  
I... I wanted to be... A LUMBERJACK!/  
  
Er reißt sich seinen *schönen* Mantel herunter. Darunter trägt er ein Holzfällerhemd und –hose.  
  
/Leaping from tree to tree!  
  
As they float down the mighty rivers of British Columbia!  
  
With my best girl by my side!/  
  
Madame Maxime erscheint an seiner Seite.  
  
/The Larch! The Pine! The Giant Redwood tree! The Sequoia!  
  
The Little Whopping Rule Tree! We'd sing! Sing! Sing!  
  
Oh, I'm a lumberjack,  
  
and I'm O.K.  
  
I sleep all night  
  
and I work all day.  
  
Mounties:  
  
He's a lumberjack,  
  
and he's O.K.  
  
He sleeps all night  
  
and he works all day.  
  
I cut down trees,  
  
I eat my lunch,  
  
I go to the Lavantory.  
  
On Wednesdays I go shoppin'  
  
And have buttered scones for tea.  
  
Mounties:  
  
He cuts down trees,  
  
he eats his lunch,  
  
He goes to the Lavatory.  
  
On Wednesdays he goes shopping  
  
And has buttered scones for tea.  
  
  
  
He's a lumberjack  
  
And he's O.K.  
  
He sleeps all night  
  
And he works all day.  
  
Hagrid:  
  
I cut down trees  
  
I skip and jump  
  
I like to press wild flowers.  
  
I put on women's clothing  
  
And hang around in bars./  
  
Harry: „Sagte er gerade dass er Frauenkleider trägt??"  
  
Hermine: „Ich befürchte ja!"  
  
Ron: „Zum Glück gibt es wohl keine in seiner Größe, oder?"  
  
Hermine: „Vergiss nicht Madame Maxime. Die muss ja ihre Kleider auch irgendwo herhaben."  
  
  
  
/He cuts down trees  
  
he skips and jumps  
  
He likes to press wild flowers  
  
He puts on women's clothing  
  
And hangs around… /  
  
Dem Mounties – Chor wird klar was er eben gesung hat, zögert kurz singt dann aber weiter.  
  
/.... In bars?/  
  
Harry: "Aber das ist doch nur ein Lied, oder? Ich meine Hagrid meint das nicht ernst?!"  
  
Hermine: „Glaube ich nicht."  
  
Ron: „Hoffe ich nicht!"  
  
  
  
Mounties:  
  
/He's a lumberjack  
  
And he's O.K.  
  
He sleeps all night  
  
And he works all day.  
  
Hagrid  
  
I cut down trees,  
  
I wear high heels,  
  
Suspendies and a bra.  
  
I wish I'd been a girlie  
  
Just like my dear papa./  
  
Alle: "….???!!!!"  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron versuchen sich das mal kurz vorzustellen wie Hagrid dann aussehen würde.  
  
Harry: „Uhm…würg…Ich glaub mir wird schlecht!"  
  
Ron: „Ich bin blind! Ich bin blind!"  
  
Hermine: „Heute Nacht hab ich sicher einen Alptraum!"  
  
Mounties:  
  
/He cuts down trees,  
  
he wears high heels  
  
Suspendies... and a bra?/  
  
Obwohl der Mounties – Chor ziemlich geschockt aussieht singt er tapfer weiter.  
  
Mounties:  
  
/...He's a lumberjack  
  
And he's OKAY.  
  
He sleeps all night  
  
And he works all day.  
  
...He's a lumberjack  
  
And he's OKAY.  
  
He sleeps all night  
  
And he works all day./  
  
  
  
Die meisten der Zuhörer sehen etwas durcheinender aus. Alle klatschen etwas gezwungen und in der Halle bricht ein großer Tumult aus.  
  
Harry: //Ich glaube ich werde nie wieder eine Frau anschauen können, nicht mit diesem Bild vor Augen!//  
  
Ron: //Ich glaube ich werde nie wieder eine Frau anschauen können,  
  
nicht mit diesem Bild vor Augen!//  
  
Hermine: //Ich glaube ich werde nie wieder eine Frau anschauen können, nicht … he Moment ich bin eine Frau! Ich werde nie wieder einen Mann ansehen können!//  
  
Alle drei schauen sich an, stöhnen und bedecken ihre Augen mit den Händen.  
  
  
  
Nachdem sich die Unruhe etwas gelegt hat.  
  
Dumbledore: „Vielen Dank Hagrid, das war sehr lustig. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin ob das auch alle verstanden haben. Manche verstehen nicht viel von Ironie!"  
  
Hagrid: „Danke, Professor Dumbledore, Sir!" (zu Maxime) „Lust auf ein Gläschen Butterbier?"  
  
Maxime: „Oui, 'agrid"  
  
Beide verschwinden.  
  
Dumbledore: „So, das hätten wir! Jetzt kommt … äh ich weiß nicht wer jetzt kommt. Ich hab den Zettel verlegt." (sucht verzweifelt den Boden ab.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haha, war das nicht lustig?! Ich fand schon. Das ist meiner Meinung nach einer der besten Monty Phyton Songs, obwohl der Money Song auch nicht schlecht ist. Oder Meaning of live. Oder Always look on the brigt side. Oder *kicher* Every sperm is be needed. (kann mich leider nicht mehr erinnern ob die alle wirklich so hießen) Ich hör lieber auf schließlich schreib ich hier was über Harry Potter nicht Monty Phyton.  
  
  
  
So, jetzt brauch ich eure Hilfe!! Bitte!!  
  
Ich weiß zwar schon was nächste Lied sein wird: "I will follow him" aus „Sister Act" und ich weiß auch schon das es irgendjemand für Harry singen wird, aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden wer das sein soll!  
  
Darum überlasse ich euch die Entscheidung! Ich weiß das ist nett von mir.  
  
Ich hab drei Kandidaten zur Auswahl, aber ich freue mich natürlich auch über jeden anderen Vorschlag.  
  
Die liebe Susi, wird die Kandidaten für euch zusammenfassen:  
  
Kandidat Nummer I: Colin Creevey. Der Fan.  
  
Seit seinem ersten Treffen verfolgt er Harry. Er bewundert Harry und schießt dauernd Fotos von ihm.  
  
Colin würde sich sicher über ein Autogramm von Harry freuen.  
  
Kandidat Nummer II: Ginny Weasley. Die Verliebte.  
  
Seit ihrem ersten Treffen ist sie in Harry verknallt. Sie himmelt ihn an und benimmt sich ungeschickt wenn er in der Nähe ist.  
  
Ginny würde sich sicher über einen Kuss von Harry freuen.  
  
Kandidat Nummer III: Draco Malfoy. Der Feind.  
  
Seit seinem ersten Treffen hasst er Harry. Er beschimpft ihn und lässt keine Gelegenheit aus ihn lächerlich zu machen.  
  
Er würde sich sicher freuen wenn Harry ins Grass beißen würde.  
  
… oder etwas doch nicht? Mag er Harry etwas?  
  
OK. Die Zusammenfassung war etwas mau, aber es ging ja auch nur um die Namen. Falls sich ein paar wundern sollten warum ausgerechnet Draco für Harry „I will follow him" singen sollte: ich finde die beiden sind so ein süßes Paar (da bin ich wohl auch nicht die einzige!) *seufz*  
  
Also, bitte reviewt, wer singen soll.  
  
Merci! 


End file.
